


The Best Lies

by Indehed



Series: Vice [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's undercover assignment is in jeopardy when his partner, Meka is found dead. Now Five-0, the governor's task force that Danny hates on principal, storms in and takes over, turning a vice investigation into something much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Paulette for the beta (and for having to read the sex scene... I know it's rather disgusting, but it needs to be for a hooker!verse fic...).  
> This is my idea of a 'quick fic', written over two days and ignoring certain details and covering that with 'but Danny doesn't know about it and it's his POV so...' That and glossing over the possible aftermath. In other words, I've done a Lenkov ;) all in order to get it done and out of my head so I can go back to my other fics.
> 
> Loosely based on the following prompt from the tumblr What if McDanno page:
> 
> What if… when Danny moved to Hawaii to follow Grace, he joined the vice squad and was immediately put on an undercover case as he was unknown to the Island’s criminals. Six months later, when Five-0 is formed, they get a case that leads them to a prostitution ring. Deciding that in order to find a high level pimp who is likely to have the information they need, they decide to ensnare one of the guy’s prostitutes. Steve approaches a gorgeous male prostitute who he decides seems to be doing the job because he needs to and hopes they can flip him. After picking the guy up and taking him to the station for questioning, he starts to get a vibe from him, but the guy seems like a hooker, through and through. Not long after, Fryer bursts in demanding his officer be allowed out. Danny finally drops his all too convincing act and Steve is floored. Five-0 join the vice squad’s investigation and Steve goes undercover as a demanding john who goes to the pimp wanting Danny to be exclusive to him for the right amount of money and has to spend a lot of time wooing Danny in order to remain convincing. Eventually, the case leads to arrests and now Steve and Danny have to work out just what the hell they were up to, and how much of it was real and how much was for the job.

Danny had been with Delano's 'service' for about a month and the night he hadn't been looking forward to was finally happening. As much as he needed to cement himself as a part of the group, and take the opportunities provided by being right on the inside with Frank, he hadn't been wanting to do what he had to to get there.

Delano had been making eyes at him since not long after Dwight Murphy had hired him on. Danny had been popular from the start; at first for being simply a fresh face, then for the rest of his attributes. He wasn't vain, but he was aware that being short, blond, relatively handsome and muscled meant that he had a broad appeal with men and women. 

And now here he was, on the one night that matched up that he was free and Delano wasn't busy elsewhere, ensconced in Delano's office, being given a glass of good whiskey to loosen him up. He was only wearing a pair of form fitting, dark pants that were tucked into a pair of black hi-tops. His chest was bare and he'd been told to give it a sheen of oil in advance by Murphy - apparently Delano like defined muscles and the oil would give his tan and abs a nice glow. Urgh. Danny hated that he was doing this, but he had to. It was his job. And now, it seemed, pleasing Delano was going to be an important part of that and he really ought to just suck it up (so to speak) and get on with it. The sooner they started, the sooner it would be over, right?

Danny drained the glass and put it down on Delano's desk, taking the final steps to close the distance between them, taking the glass from Delano's hand and putting it down next to his own before sidling closer, a hand running down Frank's shirt. 

A moment later, Frank's hands were on Danny, the button and zip of his pants were undone and Frank's hand pushed in underneath to rub over the thin cloth and warm skin below. Danny was taking his time, prolonging the part where he strips Frank's clothes off. Hopefully, if he did this part slow then sped up the actual sex; Frank wouldn't notice that there had been more 'fore' than actual 'play'. 

Danny was just about to slide the material of Frank's open shirt from his shoulders when there was a scuffling sound from outside the door that distracted them both, then it was slammed open with a thud and standing there was a tall, dark and armed man who radiated anger. Danny's eyes strayed to the man's hip where he could clearly see a badge. Just his luck. He had taken a deep breath and resigned himself to his night and now cops were barging in.

But this wasn't planned. He hadn't been told of this. 

He frowned and moved to back away but Frank held him in place with a hand around his waist while he leaned back nonchalantly on his desk, Danny tucked into his side. 

"Commander McGarrett, you could have knocked," Frank said calmly, his free hand picking his glass back up and taking a sip of his whiskey. So this was McGarrett? Danny recognized the man now as he came in, gun raised and checking there was no one else around. What was Five-0 doing here? Inside, Danny was seething. If his operation had been handed over to them and he hadn't been told then heads were going to roll…

"It seems I caught you at a bad time," McGarrett said, not lowering his weapon. "You ought to have put a tie around the door."

"You're funny," Frank said, with a squeeze to Danny's hip. "Mind telling me why you've got a gun pointed at me?"

"Can never be too careful. Cheech and Chong outside are having a nap. You should get better security," McGarrett carefully lowered his weapon, but kept it in his hands, prepared to lift it at a moment's notice should Delano make a move.

"What do you want, McGarrett? Five-0 has no business with me and I know HPD would love to get something but they've been trying for three years now and nothing sticks. Think you can find something they can't?" Danny kept his head low so that he could give nothing away to either man. He was well trained not to since his life was on the line should Delano work anything out, but he didn't risk it. He also wanted to carefully gauge if McGarrett would recognize him, but they'd never met, so he saw no reason why he should, even if the other man had yet to look Danny in the eye.

"Meka Hanamoa," McGarrett said. 

Frank shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"He's a cop that's been investigating you. Now, he's dead." Shit. 

No.

Meka.

Danny kept it together as much as possible. Meka had been partnered with him a few times and he was a good guy. He had a wife and kid who deserved to see his father again. Maybe the investigation was in trouble. Meka had been one of two cops Danny was communicating with. If Delano found out Meka was investigating, he may have found out about Danny. About the op. He had to be incredibly careful right now, and vigilant. Maybe tonight was no coincidence - that now was a night Delano asked for his presence specifically.

"That's a shame. I hope you have a suspect."

"Yeah," McGarrett nodded. "I'm looking at him."

Delano smirked. "Oh, Danny wouldn't hurt a fly. Sure, he's got the muscle, but he puts it to better use for me." Frank's fingers traced down Danny's exposed chest and as much as Danny wanted to shudder, he suppressed it and instead concentrated on McGarrett's trigger finger as his eyes also followed where Delano's hand was headed. As he felt the hand skirt over his skin he wished McGarrett would just raise the gun and shoot. Shoot the guy who killed Meka, who was suspected in killing 2 other cops over the past three years and a handful of street hustlers who tried to take business away from him. The guy who ran the largest prostitution ring on Oahu, which included runaway teenagers and smuggled Chinese immigrants that had no idea what life they were heading into when they sought out the 'freedom' of the US.

"You know what I meant, Frank. You killed him because he was onto you. Who told you, huh? You got a mole somewhere in HPD?" McGarrett stepped forward. "Vice? Narco? Who do you have selling out the good guys?"

"Why would I need something like that, McGarrett? I'm a law-abiding citizen. I pay my taxes. I'm a legitimate businessman with a few clubs that make a decent profit. I like to party with some of my staff, that's all," he squeezed Danny's side again, still not letting him go. "Why would I murder a cop?"

"You messed up this time, Frank," McGarrett shook his head with a smug smile. "I'm going to find out who it is. And I'm going to get the evidence that you're a cop killer then take down your whole operation."

"You need to relax a little bit, McGarrett. This crusade of yours is misplaced. Trust me. You're too tense." Delano straightened to his full height again; his eyes were dark but still danced with amusement. "I've got just the thing."

Danny was pushed forward, away from Frank and towards McGarrett. He didn't need to, but McGarrett was a few steps further away than the force of the shove suggested, so Danny made a point of feigning a stumble to reach McGarrett's arms. The man caught him with a free hand, the other, still holding his gun, holstered it before looking over at Delano with wide eyes.

Danny made a point of rolling his shoulders as he pushed up against McGarrett and got closer to his ear so he could whisper low, "Accept and get me out of here." He tugged on McGarrett's lobe, pleased when the other man gasped involuntarily. For some reason, he delighted in throwing the badass leader of the Governor's Task Force off-kilter. 

McGarrett pushed Danny's head away but for some reason was keeping a grip on the back of his pants, which Danny was only now realizing were still open. "I can find my own distractions, Delano."

"Not like Danny, you can't. I've not had a chance to try him out myself, but I hear good things. The best, actually. "

"You're really going to stand there and offer a prostitute to me?" McGarrett asked, voice rising slightly in pitch.

"Hey now," Delano waved off. "Who said anything about prostitution? No money is changing hands. Danny is quite happy to help you get your rocks off, aren't you Danny?"

"Sure, I think we could have some fun," Danny played along, hoping McGarrett would go for it. He needed to get out of there, not only to avoid sex with Delano, but in order to find out more about Meka. Of course, he'd have to be careful. He couldn't trust McGarrett. What if it was someone on _**his**_ team that was the mole, that had found out about this operation and was setting it up for Five-0 to get involved to sort it out? Of course, by that way of thinking then McGarrett could be the mole. Except the guy had blanched at the thought of accepting Danny as a gift, and of taking anything from Delano. If he was the mole, the anger he'd had when he blew in the door and accused Delano of murdering Meka… well, it had convinced Danny. Maybe it was stupid, but he was already discounting the Navy SEAL as corrupt. 

"You see?" Delano put in. "Danny just wants to have some fun with you, is all."

McGarrett cleared his throat and for the first time looked down at Danny and into his eyes. There was curiosity, confusion, something dark that Danny couldn't place, and then resolve. Like the man had hit on an idea when Danny's eyes had pleaded with his to accept and get Danny the hell out of the room. 

"He's very pretty, don't you think?" Delano's voice sounded smooth like velvet. It was his sales pitch and McGarrett was faltering. Frank could see his chance to get in with Five-0 and he wanted to close the deal. As much as Danny wanted to get out, if McGarrett didn't know Danny was a cop then there were only two options here. Either McGarrett wanted to genuinely help if he thought Danny wanted out, or he was actually going to succumb to the sales pitch. One would make Danny grateful; the other meant he'd punch him in the face pretty soon. "He's strong, flexible… got that perfect little ass that draws everyone's eyes." As if on cue, McGarrett's hand drifted lower, leaving just his thumb hooked over the shined material of Danny's pants as he flexed his fingers against Danny. Delano's eyes followed the movement and he smirked. "Take him out. Have some fun."

"He's…-"

"Yours," Delano finished. "Maybe Danny can help you understand just how honest a businessman I am." And there it was. Delano's bribe was in no way subtle. Danny hugged in closer to McGarrett's side and saw the man swallow, decision close. 

"That would be up to Danny, wouldn't it," McGarrett finished, hand moving from Danny's back to grip his arm. 

"I like seeing people happy with other people, that's all my business is. I just want you two crazy kids to have some fun, learn about each other," Delano looked at Danny, intent clear. Danny had just been upgraded from hooker to spy. Two professions that actually went hand in hand. "Make a connection. And if anything develops, it can be beneficial to everyone."

Danny lifted up onto his toes, turned McGarrett's head with a careful hand then leaned up the last of the way to pull him into a kiss. Hard, full of intent and geared to show Frank that Danny knew what he was doing in seducing McGarrett. When he pulled back it was to see McGarrett's closed eyes lingering in the moment, making him seem struck dumb. The man took a moment before his eyes opened, pupils blown wide, then he pulled Danny in again for another kiss, one where he took control, a tongue pushing insistently into Danny's mouth and a moan escaping his lips. 

When they separated again, breathless, McGarrett kept his eyes on Danny. "We're not done, Delano."

"Whatever you say, Commander," Delano backed up, moving around his desk to sit authoritatively, all the while, McGarrett's eyes bore into Danny's as if determined to find something in them.

McGarrett scowled at Delano before dragging Danny out of the room, then down the corridor and outside, all the while ignoring the unconscious bodyguards and broken security cameras. They reached a blue truck and Danny was kept in McGarrett's grip while the other man held the door open for him and gestured for him to get in. Clearly he didn't trust that Danny wouldn't try to run from a cop. As Danny climbed in, he finally had two hands free so that he could zip his pants up again. He was just getting the button done when McGarrett got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Danny opened. 

"My office," McGarrett began, voice even. "You want to tell me why you were so keen to get out of there?" He asked as the truck began moving. 

Danny leaned an elbow on the window. "I work for Frank Delano, I have no problem with the work I'm doing. But let's just say I wasn't in the mood to spend any more quality time getting to know my boss. Not tonight, anyway."

"Okay, I get that I'm a 'cop' and you're being careful, but I can read between the lines," McGarrett kept glancing over at him. "Was he going to force you to have sex with him?" He seemed angry about it, which was good to see.

Danny could come clean, could put McGarrett out of his misery. Right now he thought Danny was being forced by Delano, and though that was sort of the case, it also wasn't. Danny wasn't a downtrodden hooker needing the help of a decorated Navy SEAL that the Governor favored. This wasn't a harlequin romance waiting to happen, this was real life, and in this scenario, Danny knew more than he seemed. 

Danny's gut instinct may have been telling him that McGarrett was an honest guy and dedicated to his job, but he still didn't know him from Adam. This op was need-to-know and that wasn't for Danny to decide right now. His real boss was the one to make those decisions unless Danny's life was in danger and right now it wasn't. And if telling someone was what got Meka killed, Danny couldn't risk it. He needed to play along; he needed to be the hooker McGarrett expected him to be. 

His silence seemed to have spoken for him, and McGarrett gripped the wheel tighter. "Look, you're safe now. You don't need to go back there."

"Gotta make a living," Danny said, biting his knuckle as he continued to look out the side window, ignoring everything about McGarrett except his reflection. "Never said anything about being forced. Or about sex."

Danny turned to face McGarrett again when he saw the incredulous look on his face reflected off the window. "You're going to sit there, wearing nothing but tight pants and boots and tell me you aren't a rent boy?"

"Whoa. Hey. 'Rent boy'? I'm in my thirties," Danny replied, scrunching his eyes up. 

"You have oil on your chest."

"What? A guy's not allowed to put something on him that smells nice?"

"Where's your shirt?"

"It got crap on it. I took it off. Just stop judging me, okay?"

"I'm not judging you," McGarrett shrugged, but his eyes were still dark, annoyed. 

"With that face, you're not judging me?" Danny snorted. "You must really suck at poker, man. Look, you did me a solid; you got me out of working longer tonight, so thanks. You can just drop me off and be on your merry way."

"Doesn't Delano want you to get to know me better? To report back to him about me? You're supposed to be my entertainment and temptation for the night so you can just sit right there and do as you're told. He gave you to me to have some fun tonight and that's what I'm going to do and I'm pretty sure you don't want to disappoint your boss."

"You're Five-0!" Danny said, indignantly. What the hell was McGarrett playing at? No way had Danny read the situation wrong, he couldn't have. Surely the guy wasn't going to actually use Danny as Frank had planned? McGarrett wasn't dirty. He couldn't be. 

"Maybe I'm dirty," McGarrett gave Danny a matching dirt-filled look through lowered lashes.

Well, shit.

*

Danny seethed in silence. Commander Steven McGarrett's idea of 'fun' was throwing Danny into an interrogation room with crappy lighting and crappy furniture. He'd even had one of his team handcuff Danny with his hands behind his back. That bit wasn't a huge problem. They hadn't been fully tightened and so long as the grooves were in the right place, Danny could slip them given a little bit of covert effort and the small pin he had attached on the inside waistband of his pants. 

McGarrett had taken Danny's wallet from his pocket and, Danny assumes, was running his fake ID. In that time, Danny worked at loosening the restraints and made a point of calming down enough and going over his full cover story in his head.

When tall, dark and dangerous came back into the room, he dragged a chair with him and sat backwards on it right in front of Danny, arms resting over the chair back, staring at him. He reached behind himself to the back pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a t-shirt that had been hanging there and threw it over Danny's thighs. 

"Thanks for that. Bit difficult to put it on when I'm cuffed," Danny sighed. 

"If you do as I ask, then we can see about getting those cuffs off," McGarrett said. 

Danny looked around the room, noted the camera in the top corner and knew McGarrett's team was probably watching. He widened his stance a little, amused when McGarrett's eyes followed the movement, if only for a brief second. "I gotta say, your idea of fun leaves a lot to be desired."

"I dunno. I like it. And that was the point of you coming with me, right?"

"I only asked if you'd be a dear and help me get out of the room. I never asked to be _**here**_."

"No, you didn't. But Frank Delano doesn't know you asked for my help."

"I didn't ask for help, I asked for a hand, that's all. And I didn't expect to be dragged into a dark room and cuffed to a chair. I don't normally do so much of the kinky stuff."

"That's funny," McGarrett said, leaning back , stretching his legs out. "You wanted away from Delano tonight. You already told me why in the car, but I think there's more to it. Feel like sharing?"

"Not particularly."

"Look, I already ran your ID. I've checked into your history, your bank records. What kind of a hooker moves from Jersey to Hawaii?"

"Better long term prospects?" Danny sneered back at him. 

McGarrett's eyes narrowed. "There's something…"

"And whatever that something might be, it's none of your business." And it really wasn't. He may have moved to Hawaii to follow Grace, but his cover identity hadn't. He hadn't actually given his cover a reason why but there was a hidden truth and it was just something he found difficult to keep behind eyes that couldn't help but be expressive when he thought about the light of his life. A light that was currently on an extended summer vacation in England visiting grandparents. It was why Danny had taken the undercover gig; because throwing himself into work, into being a different person, was distracting him from how much he missed her and how empty his life was when his family wasn't around. 

"It is my business when you're in my interrogation room and I'm in the middle of an investigation to take down the biggest prostitution ring on the Island."

"I get it," Danny smiled, his head nodding as he played his role. He knew all along what McGarrett was going to angle for; he'd just been playing for time. "You think I'm going to help you with that? I know cops need people to testify if they want to bring down big players. Or to wear wires and get taped confessions or whatever. I watch TV."

"It would be a big help."

"Yeah? Maybe for you, but not for me, okay? 'Cause I still need to make a living and if you arrest my boss, what happens then, huh? Look for new management? I gotta eat, I gotta pay the rent..."

"I could just arrest you for prostitution right now. No need to worry about rent when you're in prison."

Danny snorted. "Please, it wouldn't be the first time I got arrested for soliciting, but you're not going to do that. I know my rights, man. You've got nothing on me. It's like Frank said - no money changed hands. There's no crime against talking and I'm not admitting anything. So you going to let me go or what?"

"Or what," McGarrett answered and Danny slumped his shoulders. He needed to get out of this room, make some phone calls, work out how compromised he was, or the op was. He needed to protect his cover. McGarrett continued, "I'm usually very good at persuading people to do the right thing, guess I just need to work a little longer on you."

"What kind of cop are you?" No, seriously, Danny wanted to know. His cover identity may only know basics in police procedure as someone who had a criminal record as opposed to the real Danny, but anyone who watched enough TV knew cops couldn't hold you for no reason, and McGarrett had no reason to keep him. And God only knew what tactics he was going to try to use to persuade Danny right now. Bribery? Blackmail? Black eye? He didn't give the impression that appealing to Danny's sense of duty was going to be attempted. 

"A new kind," McGarrett's hard eyes met Danny's and they stared at each other. Danny was getting angry. He hated cops who behaved like this, like they had the right to trample over other people and get away with it because they had a badge and a gun. As he took a deep breath through his nose he knew he should just shut up and ignore the man. The more he talked, the more he might give away about himself, or about Delano. And goddamnit, this was supposed to be _**his**_ operation, not McGarrett's, not Five-0's. He was quite happy to take down scum as part of a team, and he didn't care who really got the credit so long as the streets were safer, but having someone waltz in after groundwork had been laid by HPD for months… after Danny had been undercover already for six weeks doing, saying, seeing things he wouldn't wish on anybody… after Meka had died...

He'd worked hard on this and no way was he going to let this smug asshole take his case from him. He shook his head. "You're an asshole."

"Excuse me?" McGarrett squinted at him.

"You heard me. Keeping me here when I've done nothing wrong. I should have stayed with Frank tonight after all. He would have treated me better."

McGarrett stood abruptly and sent his chair flying against the wall with a loud crack that made Danny blink and tighten his mouth. When he looked up, McGarrett was angry again. 

Good. 'Cover' attitude always worked well when there was truth behind it and Danny meant it. McGarrett _**was**_ an asshole.

"You want to say that again? Huh? I'm a cop. I'm trying to help you!" McGarrett spat back at him while Danny watched with wide eyes.

"No you're not; and you're trying to help yourself!" Danny yelled back.

They stared at each other for long moments and then the door creaked open and a dark haired woman's head appeared. "Boss? Visitor."

McGarrett acknowledged her with little more than a grunt before finally pulling his eyes away from Danny's and backing out of the room. "Neanderthal," Danny muttered to himself as he finished inching the cuff from his left wrist, opening it enough to get his hand out, but making a point of hiding the fact he was already out of the cuffs. He could hear muffled voices from outside the room about Five-0 muscling in on case that wasn't theirs and he smiled to himself.

The door blew back open again and it had barely been thirty seconds. Danny knew why as soon as he saw the man with McGarrett.

"Danny," Captain Fryer greeted him with a nod. "You get yourself in some trouble here?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Wait," McGarrett pointed between them. "Is he your CI?" he asked of Fryer. "How did you find out he was even here, Fryer?"

"CI?" Fryer asked, his eyes moving from McGarrett to Danny, who simply rolled his eyes and shrugged in response. Fryer gave a low chuckle as he looked back at McGarrett with amusement. "He's a cop."

McGarrett turned to Danny again, then back to Fryer like he was watching a tennis match. 

"Come on, Danny. We gotta go sort all this mess out now that McGarrett here has stuck his nose into our business and got Delano's hackles up," Fryer said and Danny stood, stretching out his neck and bringing his hands around to the front of his body, aware the whole time of McGarrett looking at him, dumbfounded. He used the small pin to get the right wrist undone, then bent over and picked up the t-shirt McGarrett had offered him earlier and pulled it on over his head.

He took two steps to close the distance to McGarrett, who gawped at him like a fish. Danny shoved the cuffs against his chest and held them there even after McGarrett's hands automatically came up to grab hold of them. "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but it really hasn't. I meant what I said, McGarrett. You're an asshole."

They finally broke eye contact and Danny moved off with Fryer, determined to get away from Five-0 before he did something reckless, like punching McGarrett in the face. They were down the corridor and about to leave the office when a shout stopped them.

"Hey!" McGarrett called out, striding along after them, trailed by the dark haired woman and the native guy Danny had been cuffed by when he'd been brought in. He turned fully, an expectant look on his face. "Where are you going? We've got work to do."

"I'm sorry?" Danny asked, head tilting forward. " _ **We**_ don't have to do anything," he gestured between McGarrett and himself. " _ **We**_ have work to go do," he gestured to Fryer. 

McGarrett crossed his arms as he came to a stop in front of them. "Five-0 was brought in because of Hanamoa's death and we intend to solve it."

"Already done," Danny replied. "Delano did it. Case solved, now if you'll excuse us, we need to go get our evidence."

"You know, you make a better prostitute than cop," McGarrett looked down his nose at Danny. 

"And I'm sure you're about to enlighten me as to why you think so, so go ahead, hotshot."

McGarrett shrugged. "I'm just saying, I bought the hooker routine, I admit it. You played it well and did everything a good hooker should. If you were a good cop, you'd accept that two heads are better than one… and Five-0 is offering three more people to get this case finished."

"I've got everything in hand. And even if I did need help, it wouldn't be from you."

"You lost Hanamoa already. Delano had to find out about him somehow. There's a leak in the department, and it's not us so if you _**are**_ going to trust others to step in and fill the gap in the investigation, then it's us."

"He's got a point, Danny," Fryer put in and Danny turned to him with betrayal on his face. Fryer looked downtrodden, like he was giving in to the inevitable. "And the decision rests with me, not you."

"I'm the one out there in the lion's den," Danny pointed out to him, voice rising. "Meka had my back, he _**always**_ had my back when I needed him and that was because I knew him and trusted him. You can't expect me to suddenly work with someone else, especially if we know for sure now that there's a leak somewhere!" Danny wiped a hand over his face. "How's Amy, have you heard from her?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected for someone whose husband was just killed," the native guy, Kelly, he thought the name was, answered.

Danny moved away from the group and slouched back into the office. He moved over to a fancy high-tech computer table and leaned over it, shoulders slumping. Meka had a kid. A kid the same age as Grace. Billy and Grace played together sometimes and the one thing he didn't want was for both of them to lose their fathers. He had to make the smart choice that would ensure he'd still be there for his daughter. Was that trusting Five-0? They had a reputation for doing things outside of the box, for going against procedure. McGarrett had a reputation for being gung-ho and GI Joe with his tactics. Five-0 attracted bullets. 

But McGarrett had a point. The investigation was a man down and facing possible corruption somewhere near them. Without someone at his back, Danny could easily be taken down by Delano. The only good thing is that not many on HPD knew him. He'd been in Hawaii about a year and he hadn't been welcomed with open arms, nor had he made much effort to settle in. Being undercover for the last four weeks, he was sure no one missed him much. 

Fryer was beside him a minute later. "We're close, Danny. Meka was on the money trail. If they caught wind of that, it's highly unlikely they suspect an undercover is with them. You're probably still fine, if you want to take the chance and stay under. We bring in Five-0 and maybe we can have this thing put to bed in a matter of days."

"Fine," Danny surrendered, but it was hard to reconcile his thoughts about Five-0, with his need for backup. But backup didn't have to literally be at his back. The van was far enough away. "Just keep him away from me," he pointed at McGarrett and then stormed out.

*

Two days later, it was early in the morning when he got a text from Murphy asking him to come in. His stomach flipped, thinking maybe this was it and they'd found out. It wasn't normal for him to need to come in early. As far as Delano and Murphy were concerned, Danny worked nights, and night workers get to sleep in. 

He alerted Fryer to the development. He kept a burner phone in a hide in his crummy apartment that he was using as part of his cover. It was a terrible place, and he had to sleep on a fold-out couch rather than a real bed, but he kept telling himself it was just temporary and his back would get a reprieve when the case was over… maybe a massage.

When he walked into the club he was directed to Murphy's back office. He pushed through the tacky hanging beads that served as a doorway into the back area and internally cursed at the sight. Sitting sprawled in the visitor's chair was McGarrett, looking relaxed and confident, while Murphy smirked and attempted to charm him with a snakelike smile. 

"You wanted to see me, Dwight?"

"There you are," Murphy put his hands out and grinned. "The man of the hour. I've been having a word with Frank's new friend here, and he enjoyed his time with you so much that he's asked to see you again," Dwight's words were happy but laced with warning. Most likely, Frank was already aware of this and wanted Danny to keep spying on McGarrett and Five-0, not to mention keeping him on side.

"You don't say," Danny plastered on a smile and bit the inside of his lip to keep from cursing. 

His last words had been for McGarrett to stay away and yet here he was, smirking like a dope, clearly enjoying the situation far too much and giving him the once-over. Danny pushed his hands into his pockets. Not sure what he was heading into, he'd put on a pair of jeans that slung low on his hips and trailed on the ground underneath his boots (hiding the knife that was strapped to his ankle). His short-sleeved shirt was tight. Too tight, in fact, because he'd only been able to get two buttons to hold in place. If Frank had been around, he'd hoped to provide a distraction with his chest on display. After all, he wasn't an idiot; he knew Frank liked what he saw so he was using his assets to his advantage. But instead of Frank leering at him, it was McGarrett. 

"Actually, that's not strictly true," McGarrett answered. "I wanted to do more than just see you again," he licked his lips and kept eye contact with Danny. 

"What does that mean?" Danny asked. 

"It means, Commander McGarrett here has asked that you be exclusive. Frank wasn't too happy about that, but he had to leave already for a meeting and left me in charge of negotiations."

"Whoa, hold on… exclusive?" Danny waved a hand around. 

"I don't want you seeing anyone else," McGarrett explained, a hard edge to his voice. "I don't know where they've been."

"As I was just explaining to the Commander," Dwight said. "Frank has a bottom line to protect. He's happy for McGarrett to get use out of you when he wants, and for free… but exclusivity means Frank gets no money… and he's gotta make money. As do you, Danny. You get nothing if you're being volunteered for free."

"Fine," McGarrett said. "I'll pay towards him. If Frank wants to keep us on good terms, I'll take a hefty discount instead. That way, he still gets his money. I'll take care of Danny. He won't have to worry about things."

"Everyone knows I'm not Julia Roberts, right?" Danny asked, incredulous. What was McGarrett's angle? How did taking Danny _**off**_ the streets help them catch Delano? "And do I even get a say in all this?"

Murphy fixed him with a stare. "What you do in your private life is up to you, but whatever goes through Frank's house is up to him. You know that. You signed the contract. Besides, from what I hear from McGarrett, you two had a great time."

"Yeah," Danny looked at McGarrett's smug face. "Sure, it was great. Trust a cop to want to play with his handcuffs."

"Thought you didn't do kinky," Murphy joked. 

"So did I," Danny said back, keeping his face blank so neither man could easily read what he meant by it. 

"I promise I won't use the cuffs again. Unless you really want to," McGarrett stood and sidled over to Danny, dropping his knees a little to comfortably wrap his arms around Danny's waist. Unsure where to put his hands, Danny settled for holding lightly to McGarrett's elbows. He felt McGarrett's light breath against his ear and it sent a chill down his spine as he whispered, "New plan, go with it…" A moment later and McGarrett was kissing him. It wasn't like the kisses the day before in Frank's office. This was dirtier somehow and yet calmer, more controlled. Danny forgot how to think, how to breathe and went with it, letting McGarrett assault his mouth in the best way possible. And right now, he refused to analyze the good feeling fluttering inside him.

When they parted, Danny still had no idea what to think, his brain still somehow offline. "Wow," he breathed and McGarrett just winked at him smugly. 

"Are we done here, Murphy?" McGarrett asked, glancing briefly to the other man in the room but determinedly keeping steady eyes on Danny; eyes that asked if he was okay.

"Just one other thing," Murphy sat at the desk. "Danny is a popular guy around here. If he's not around the clientele will miss him. If we keep him off the market, that's fine. But people like to look."

"Fine," McGarrett said, letting go of Danny, his hands running over every inch of him possible before leaving his body. He strode over to the desk, leaned on it, and let his muscles strain as he faced down Murphy with a dark stare. "I will make a point of coming here to have fun with Danny, or to pick him up at the very least. That way he can still be on-site. But people can look and not touch, is that clear?"

"Clear, Commander," Murphy held his hand out and McGarrett shook it. 

"That's settled, come on, Danny."

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as he trailed McGarrett.

"Delano and Murphy know my rules, now it's time I go over them with you…"

*

McGarrett pulled his truck up in the middle of nowhere but it was greeted by another car. One that held Fryer and the two other Five-0 members. 

Danny slammed the door behind him. "What the hell, Fryer? I said to keep this clown away from me and this morning he's busy striking a deal with Delano and Murphy to make sure I'm always with him?" Danny was angry. He'd kept quiet in the car ride up, refusing to talk when McGarrett tried to strike up some kind of conversation. 

"Commander McGarrett came up with a plan yesterday and we put it into play this morning," Fryer answered. "I told you we'd need to fix the mess made and this is how."

"And it involves me being his bitch?" Danny was outraged. 

"It's going to be safer for you to have his back-up right there with you as much as possible," Fryer tried to placate him. 

"Meka was on the money trail. He found an account for a bank in Hong Kong that he thought was related to the mole in your precinct," Chin Ho Kelly said. Danny had done some research on Five-0 the night before, found out more about them. Now he at least knew the names of the members and their experience and specialties. "I reached out to the bank but the only way to find out who the account belongs to is to go there in person."

"We were able to cross-reference Meka's investigation with one of our own and found other suspicious accounts. We're pretty sure they're related to the smuggling ring that Delano uses to get his new recruits in. We've dealt with him before and we think we can flip Sang Min to testify against Delano, since he's already in prison and we can try to make a deal. Coupled with the evidence you've collected, it's plenty to put Delano, Murphy and his other players in prison for life," Kono Kalakaua finished. 

"Not all the people getting smuggled in go to Delano," Danny started. "Delano pays for these poor teenagers to be brought over because they can't afford to pay their own way in. Once here, he says they pay off their debt with some interest and then get to go wherever they want. That's how he's explaining his turnover but there's no way he's letting them go."

"So is he expanding the operation or is he killing them?" McGarrett asked. 

"Like every other crime boss I've gone up against, if he's killing them he's ordering others to do it for him. But he'd only do that if he thinks they're a risk to keep around. Most likely he's selling the majority of them on to private buyers," Danny finished.

"Private buyers? What, like slaves?" Kalakaua asked. She hadn't been a cop long. Danny could only assume she hadn't come up against the darker parts of the vice trade yet. 

"Sure, sometimes. For others, they get off on hurting people, and it's easier for them to buy someone no one will miss than to grab a kid off the street. No one is putting these kids on the sides of milk cartons." Danny sighed and crossed his arms protectively. "In many ways it's no different a deal than the one he's got going with McGarrett for me. Exclusivity. If your fearless leader here wanted and offered enough money, my contract with Frank would be bought out and I'd be passed on like a used car. Only difference with me is, I'm American. I have IDs and I have people who know me so it makes it more difficult if I drop off the radar entirely."

"He'd really do that with you?" Kalakaua asked, eyes wide in a weird state between wonder and horror.

"If it made him enough money, sure. But Delano has different departments, as he sees it. You've got your regular, homegrown hookers, you've got high end escorts, you've got the strays he picks up and convinces to join him who he uses and spits out again. Most of them end up with substance abuse problems and die young as it is. Then you've got the foreign imports that have no real idea what they're heading into but are so indebted to him that they'll do what they're told no matter what. They don't get to turn down the clients they don't like. There's no rules with them. Clients get to do what they want, for whatever price they pay."

"Have you met them? These people he brings in and abuses?" Kelly asked. 

Danny ducked his head a little and leaned on the hood of a red Chevy that must belong to one of the cousins. "Yeah, a little bit. It's not pretty and it's the reason I'm still under right now, because they deserve justice. I want Delano put away for the maximum and I need more evidence before that can happen."

"But this cover of yours…" Kalakaua looked at him sympathetically. 

"Don't get me wrong, I want out. I want out bad. But what's happened to me over the past few weeks is nothing compared to them." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find McGarrett close to him.

"Right now, we've got you in the safest position you can be in. No one is going to touch you and I'm right there to back you up."

"What's the plan, though? Getting the smuggler on side is one thing, but so far that only means we've got evidence of running the prostitution ring, smuggling and money laundering. I still need the evidence to pin on him for murder. And not just Meka, but the other cops."

"Why haven't you just arrested him on what you have long enough to execute a warrant on his place? Surely the evidence we need would be on his computers," Kono asked.

"There's no guarantee of anything useful being there. What we do know is that he's got his records hidden in a book. We need to find where that is before we move in," Fryer answered. "The plan had been to get Danny close to Delano and then stick with him long enough to find the location. That was until you barged in and accused him of murdering Meka, thereby making him increase his security and distancing himself from the operation."

"Yeah, but he's got me on side now, because of Danny. He's perfectly able to blackmail me should I continue to investigate him," McGarrett put in. 

"Sure, but he needs to know the rest of your team won't go after him. He needs to know that Meka's murder will be buried and he won't fully surface again until that's done," Danny put in. 

"But how do we draw him out enough that he'll slip up and we'll get a confession or our hands on his book?" Kono asked. 

"We don't," McGarrett said. "The original plan was a good one, but Danny can't be the one to do it now, it'll have to be me."

"You're a cop," Danny said. 

"I'm a cop that he's turned dirty enough to ruin my career if it gets out that I've got you. And I have evidence that could ruin his career in return. If I can spook him enough with information about how he might be taken down soon and he believes me, then he'll go to the book himself before anything else."

"I hate to break it to you," Fryer said, "but you're not that evenly matched. You've not actually signed anything for Danny. All he has on you is a verbal agreement, probably on tape, that you want him. That can all easily be explained away. He'll need more evidence that you're buying a prostitute before he can fully hold it over you."

"Oh god," Danny said, realizing what that meant, while the others looked bemused. 

Kelly put two and two together first. "No offense, Danny, but I'm glad Steve took the lead on this one."

"None taken," Danny replied. 

"Oh god!" Kono exclaimed before covering her mouth, realization sunk in there then.

Danny refused to look at McGarrett but they were standing close and he could feel the man squirming beside him.

Fryer smiled and came around to Danny, patting him on the back. "Make it good for the camera, boys."

Danny turned and walked back to the truck, assuming they were all done for now and that McGarrett better be giving him a lift back to civilization. 

*

"I hate you, so much, McGarrett," Danny finally said, breaking the silence in the truck ride back into Honolulu. 

"Is it really that bad? What, is having sex with me going to be the worst thing you've done on this assignment?" McGarrett asked. "Also, since we're about to see each other naked, I think you can call me Steve."

"Okay, I hate you, _**Steven**_. Is that better?"

"Much," Steve tried to smile but Danny just scowled at him. "And you didn't answer my question. I think I'm insulted. I've read the transcripts of your reports and you've not had an easy time of it these last 4 weeks. Am I really that bad a prospect?"

"It's not about that," Danny said. "It's about the fact that we're both going into this knowing we're putting on a performance for the cameras. On purpose. Before now, sure, maybe sometimes I've been caught on camera. But not everything I've done has been in Delano's club; some of it's hotel rooms or whatever and is private. And considering that I'm a prostitute in this scenario the sex is usually… well, it's not common or garden. People go to prostitutes to do the things people don't normally let them to do."

"So… it's performance anxiety? You're embarrassed?"

Danny cleared his throat. "No, I take it back. It's you."

"I'm making you nervous?"

"Something like that."

"Well, get over it, because tonight I'm coming to the club and you and I are going to do what we have to do."

*

Danny actually struggled over what to wear. He stood staring at his closet, he opened drawers and he mulled over things in his head until he gave up, called himself an idiot, and pulled on his regular club attire. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he made it seem like it was anything other than a normal night. 

He spent an hour in the club, chatting up some of the clientele and having a few drinks, all while making it clear that he had a prior engagement and was off the list for a reason. His grey jeans were tight in the right places and he was shirtless (as was normal in the club). If he said so himself, his hair was looking pretty perfect and he was loathe to touch it in case he messed it up. 

When McGarrett arrived, all eyes turned to him. The idiot was wearing a blue suit with a lighter blue shirt underneath the jacket with the top three buttons undone. It was night and yet he had a pair of sunglasses tucked into the gap, drawing eyes to his chest. Sure, objectively, Danny could appreciate that the man was handsome, but dressing himself up like this and purposely drawing attention? That wouldn't end well. Unless your cover called for it, the point was always to blend in and Steve McGarrett was blending in about as well as a GQ model at a women's book club. 

He spotted Danny and smiled before jumping down the few steps at the entrance and making his way over, sweeping Danny into his arms. Danny drew close to Steve's ear. "I'm not one of the high-enders. You coming in here wearing that is drawing attention."

"What's wrong with trying to look nice?"

"Nothing, if you plan on laying down a lot of money for Naomi over there."

Steve looked over where Danny had nodded his head and frowned. "No, she's not my type." He pulled Danny in tighter, laying a soft kiss on his lips. "I prefer my hookers with a little more…" he looked down Danny's body, "attitude."

They were talking quietly, no one should be able to overhear but Steve must not be taking any chances. He was laying it on thick and Danny swallowed, making a point to remember his cover, remember what he was doing and why. He wouldn't let himself get distracted from the job, he was a professional. And that distracting element was, again, something to shove aside and worry about in the future once everything was finished.

"Trust me," Danny said, pulling back just a little. "She's got plenty of attitude."

"But she's not blond. And she's missing a lot of body hair… for a start. I think I know my type when I'm staring it in the face, Danny," Steve's eyes were earnest but he didn't give Danny any time to process his thoughts. "Come on, I was promised a room in this place where you'd entertain me."

"Right," Danny backed up fully, taking Steve's hand and dragging him to the back corridors. It was like a hotel back here, with Do Not Disturb signs on some of the rooms. Danny pulled Steve along until they reached one that wasn't occupied. As he lifted the key from a hook on the wall, Steve's hands found their way onto the back of Danny's jeans and into the pockets.

"You look so good in these, but I want them off," he licked the back of Danny's neck and suckled on the skin, mouthing over his shoulder while Danny pushed the door open. 

"You can take them off once you get inside," Danny answered and felt Steve's smile against him. He put the sign on the handle and moved in, closing and locking the door for good measure. His hands were grabbed and this time he was the one being dragged as Steve made his way to the bed, sitting on the end and pulling Danny on top to straddle him. 

As they kissed, Danny felt himself loosening up. He'd been tense, knowing that he had to perform for the cameras. That alone was bad enough, considering he had to keep his cover character in mind, but he'd done it before with other Johns. Steve was different because he was in on it. He knew Danny was a cop, he knew he was in the middle of an investigation. He knew it was an act. 

It was an act he was now a part of, and yet their kisses felt more natural than any of the ones he'd allowed the clients to have before. With those, he'd been imagining other people or places. He'd been forcing _**himself**_. But here he was, in the moment and not in his head. He was well aware of who he was kissing and that he was enjoying it enough to feel himself hardening in response. It made him wonder how Steve was getting through this, when he felt the answering hardness against his own exploring hands. 

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Steve said breathily as his mouth moved onto Danny's neck. 

"I'm flattered," Danny responded as he pushed Steve's jacket from his shoulders. It pooled at his elbows until the restricted movement made the man growl and rip it from his own body. 

Steve held Danny's face in his hands. "So long as Delano doesn't screw me over, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"How so?" Danny prompted. 

"He gets what he wants, I get what I want," Steve answered, attacking the buttons on his own shirt and pulling it off, evening out their levels of nudity. 

"You mean you get me," Danny said, aware that they needed to get things on tape that would incriminate Steve, plus Danny would get a pat on the back from Delano for giving him his blackmail material. "What does he get?"

"For last night and tonight? He gets my silence over what I know."

"What _**do**_ you know?" Danny asked. 

Steve stroked Danny's face. "That's not for you to worry about. What _**is**_ for you, is this…" he dragged Danny's hand to the front of his trousers. "And I want it in that pretty mouth of yours." 

"No cuffs tonight?" Danny teased. 

"The night is young, sunshine," Steve winked at him and pushed on Danny's shoulders as the smaller man slid from where he was straddled to kneel on the floor. His hands trailed behind, sliding down Steve's now naked chest and making a show of undoing his pants and pulling back his underwear enough to free his hard dick. 

Danny took him in hand, again surprising himself at how 'in the moment' he was with Steve right now. Rather than needing to get lost in his head to separate himself from what he was doing, he felt like he was using Steve, leaning on him, using the reassurances he was emanating to get him through and trusting in him that everything would be fine. He pumped Steve's dick with experimental touches then took the head into his mouth. 

He used every trick he knew to stimulate Steve and was rewarded with low moans and endearments. Then a heavy hand rested on his head and gripped into his hair. Steve's other hand was braced on the bed as he leaned back a little and then the hand in Danny's hair took over, controlling his movement and Steve was fucking into Danny's mouth, not caring when Danny gagged as he pushed in too hard, making a show of using Danny like this, though Danny could sense the pent-up control still in Steve and knew he could have given harder but was still holding back. 

Danny did his best to coax Steve on, expecting him to want to come in his mouth but then the hand in his hair was dragging him up. "Come on, baby. Up, stand up for me," Steve's face was flushed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead as he ordered Danny up. 

Danny stood and Steve undid his pants and slid them down, hands over his hips and thighs and Danny kicked off his boots as Steve bent lower to tear the jeans from his body. Once they were off he took hold of Danny's hips again and turned him around. "I'm going to enjoy pounding this ass," Steve murmured and then Danny yelped a little as Steve's teeth bit into his flesh. 

"There's lube and condoms in the side drawer," Danny motioned to the other end of the bed and the nightstand beside it. He looked over his shoulder and Steve's eyes met his in a grin before he slapped Danny's ass and crawled over and off the side to open the drawer. 

Danny stayed where he was, letting Steve keep control of everything; after all, he'd 'paid' for Danny so he got to be in control. 

"This is quite a collection," Steve said. 

"We like to cater for every need." 

"And it's appreciated. Some of the toys look like fun, but I prefer to use my own," he winked at Danny, who choked but covered it up in a light cough. His cock stirred at the thought of Steve having a box of sex toys hidden in his closet. He was Navy though, of course he was a kinky bastard, but it's not something he expected Steve to say to him. Even if they were in this position, and then again, he was probably lying for the sake of his own cover as a horny, bent cop, but the lines were blurring the further through this they went and Danny wasn't sure how much of Steve was a lie right now or not. In fact, he wasn't sure how much of himself was a lie. 

"Lie on the bed," Steve pointed and Danny complied, moving into the middle and lying down on his back. Quickly, Steve shucked the rest of his clothes and was then between his legs, pushing them further apart. Steve took Danny's wrists in his hands and moved them to the top of the bed, deftly wrapping Danny's fingers around the slats. "Keep hold," he ordered and Danny nodded, breathing deeply. 

Steve's hands and eyes then went on an exploration of Danny's body, skirting over his torso, pinching his nipples and giving a few tugs to his hard cock. He nipped a few light kisses to Danny's lips. "Legs up." 

Danny, legs already wide apart to accommodate Steve's frame, brought his feet up and under him, exposing himself further to Steve. Lube was popped open and spilled over Steve's fingers and then they were touching him, rubbing over him, making sure he was ready for what was going to happen and then the first finger slipped inside him. He tensed at the intrusion but it wasn't his first time and he was well-versed in how to relax into the feeling. Steve kept watchful eyes on him and Danny could feel the care coming off him in waves, even when he had his eyes closed. Two fingers, then three made their way into him and he arched off the bed as the tight feeling gave pleasure to him at the same time. 

"That's it, baby, you ready for me?" 

"God, yes… wanna feel your cock in me," Danny moaned appreciatively, adding in as much desperation as he could to the act. 

"Oh, you'll feel it alright," Steve warned right as he began to slide in, hard but yet still careful as he sheathed himself inside. Danny could feel himself being pulled apart and recognized that Steve wasn't wearing a condom. He frowned, but didn't say anything. He knew there were plenty in the drawer and he knew it was standard practice to wear them when with hookers, so why wasn't Steve wearing one now? Unless it was more to add to the blackmail pile... 

He was brought out of his head when Steve lifted one of his legs onto his shoulders and began to move inside him, shifting angles, trying to find the best one for both of them as he thrust deep and brought cries out of Danny as he brushed against his prostate. 

Steve pushed in hard, then controlled himself, stopping his movements and gathering his wits about him, he then patted Danny's thigh as he pulled out of him. "Come on, over. Hands and knees, baby." 

Danny finally let go of the headboard and was manhandled around into position for Steve, who thrust back in quickly and easily in their more comfortable position and it made things more enjoyable for both of them. Danny felt like he was getting closer but Steve wasn't touching him and he knew if he moved his arms from where they were needed to brace them both up, then Steve wouldn't be happy. He had to stay where he was, on the edge of orgasm and muttering and groaning to himself as Steve took what he needed out of him. 

"I'm gonna come, baby. God, it's so good, you're so good, I'm gonna come," Steve mumbled over and over. His thrusts were erratic, frantic. Danny could hear his breathing was just as bad and then he pulled out again and made Danny turn onto his back. Steve straddled Danny's chest and took himself in hand, pumping hard and fast. "Come 'ere, baby, open up" Steve demanded and Danny stayed still under Steve and tentatively opened his mouth. He didn't really want to, but he knew where Steve was going with this, following up on Danny's warnings that sex with a prostitute was different than normal. 

He shut his eyes as he felt Steve's come spurt over his face, painting it, getting into his mouth, but his tongue swirled it around without swallowing and instead he let it trickle back out. As Steve slumped, his fingers came to Danny's face and swiped some up from his cheek and back into his mouth, giving him little choice but to swallow now. It was disgusting and he couldn't help his grimace, but it worked for their act so he just closed his lips around Steve's fingers and swallowed what he'd been given. When he opened his eyes again it was to see a look of pure awe on Steve's face. The look was gone so fast, Danny questioned if he'd seen it to begin with, as Steve slithered down Danny's body and onto his thighs, holding him down as his still slippery hands took Danny's dick in hand and began to get him off. 

He was still close and knew it wouldn't take much and with both of Steve's hands playing with him, it happened sooner than expected. He panted out a moan of Steve's name as he came and he zoned out for a moment on a high. It was something he'd not allowed himself with the male and female clients he'd entertained in the last month. He could never risk letting his guard down because people paid to be with him; people he didn't know and didn't trust. Yet now? Now he let himself float for a moment and trusted that Steve had his back. 

As he came back to himself he looked at Steve's smirking face and then Steve's cum covered hand was once again at his mouth, coaxing it open and making him suck and lick the fingers, cleaning his own cum from Steve's hand, mingling with what Steve had given him before. Steve's hand wiped over his chin and into his neck, trailing stickiness from both of them behind. It was nasty and kind of revolting and yet incredibly hot at the same time and Danny didn't know how to consolidate everything in his head. 

What was real and what wasn't. What was cover and what was truth. What kinks or turns-on had Steve and he actually told each other about and what was a huge act for the cameras. 

They'd just had sex. Danny hated and yet trusted this man and they'd had sex. He'd seen Steve's sex face, he'd heard the man come apart, he'd let Steve touch him and he hadn't shuddered in response or been repulsed by it. He'd enjoyed it. Shit, he'd enjoyed it, and he'd looked at Steve and… 

Well, doing that again, for whatever reason, wouldn't be a hardship. 

Steve smiled, more tentative this time and leaned down to kiss Danny. His body slipped further down until he covered Danny more fully, held up by his forearms as their lazy kisses settled them. After exploring all over Danny's neck and shoulders, leaving various red marks behind, Steve gathered him up, hands pushing underneath his back and turned them so that Danny was sprawled on top of him, stickiness still evident between them. 

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked. 

"Better than okay, Danny. Rest… I'm not done with you yet," the last was growled low and stirred something inside Danny. He was getting used to pushing things aside and this joined the pile. Instead he made himself more comfortable on Steve's shoulder and let himself relax and drift, all while feeling Steve gently petting his hair. 

* 

Danny woke with a start, then he yelped in shock as a hand swatted his ass for a second time. "What the hell?" he asked, not aware enough in that moment to stop the anger coming out. 

"I must have worn you out; you were dead to the world." 

"What?" Danny asked, lifting up from Steve's shoulder. "Oh, hey," he continued as his mind slowly filled in the blanks for him again. 

"Hey, yourself," Steve lifted his head and kissed Danny, tongue licking across his bottom lip and asking for entry and Danny opened up to him willingly. As they parted for breath, their foreheads touched and rested against each other. It was somehow romantic despite the situation and made Danny's insides flutter again and he mentally cursed himself for letting it happen. Before he could fully give in to the feelings there was another slap to his rear. 

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?" 

Steve huffed out a short laugh. "I kinda like it when you get all indignant," he followed it up with yet another spank, only this time his hand stayed behind to kneed the flesh. "I told you I wasn't done yet." 

"And I told you, I don't do the kinky stuff." 

"Yeah, you do," Steve said to him, eyes dark, knowing. Danny swallowed. "You really do." 

"Maybe if you paid more," Danny said, reminding Steve, if he needed reminding, that they were playing roles right now. 

"I'm sure there's plenty more I could trade for more of you," Steve's hands brushed up Danny's sides. "But right now, I want your pretty ass riding my dick." 

Danny could feel Steve's hardness poking into his hip. Steve pulled them both up, one arm still held tight around Danny's waist as he moved them into position with Steve sitting up against the headboard, dick up and ready. Danny held himself up, straddled over Steve and he hissed as Steve bit down over one of his nipples, his hands gripping on Steve's shoulders. 

He reached over beside them and gathered up one of the condoms that hadn't been used earlier. He held it up between them. 

"I don't want to," Steve said. "I like feeling you. I like you feeling me." 

"And I like my health, so if you're coming inside me, we use one," Danny said, ripping the packet open with his teeth and shimmying back enough to help get it on Steve's dick. The condom was already lubed but he fumbled for the bottle and squeezed more out, both of them watching as it trickled down from the head of Steve's cock and lower. Steve gathered some up onto two of his fingers and reached around Danny to push in. He was still relatively open from before and it was easy for Steve to enter him. After a few thrusts he pulled out, wiping off against Danny's hip and repositioned them again. 

Danny lowered himself slowly as Steve held his own dick in place as he breached into Danny. "Oh, baby, do you have any idea how good you feel?" Steve asked, leaning into Danny's neck again, teeth running over the skin and up behind his ear before tugging on the lobe. "How good it's going to feel to come inside you?" 

Danny moaned in response, doing all the work, lifting himself up and then back down, his thighs taking the workout as he pleasured himself using Steve's cock. 

"You like my cock, yeah? You want me inside you, don't you, you little whore. You want my dick so you can get off," Steve's mouth was dirty, god it was filthy. He kept up a litany of words that became nothing more than a dirty tone to Danny as he reached between them, taking his own cock in hand and made sure that Steve's dick hit his own sweet spot every time so that the feelings inside built quickly to a climax. He came all over himself and Steve's chest and fell against him, balance and strength disappearing quickly. He ducked his head into Steve's throat as Steve's arms strained, holding tightly to Danny and lifting him, bouncing him over his dick so that he could finish off. As Steve came, he crushed Danny to his chest and breathed so loudly in his ear it felt like shouting. 

Steve's cock was still half inside him, trapped by how he was sitting on top of Steve as they kissed again, dirty, uncoordinated, breathing into each others' mouths. 

"I could get used to nights like these," Steve spoke finally. 

"Isn't that the point of all this?" Danny asked. "Exclusive rights? You can use me whenever you want." 

"So long as Delano keeps getting what he wants from me." 

"I thought you said you had more for him?" 

"I do. And it might even be enough to get you out of your contract." 

"You…. what?" Danny asked, genuinely surprised. Maybe not entirely by the words but by Steve's tone of voice. So determined. 

"If I can settle it up with him, then you can be mine. All mine." 

"But, you barely know me, and I don't work that way, I'm not… I'm not for sale like that." 

Steve looked over him. "Seems to me you're very much for sale." 

"Not like _**that**_ ," Danny let some anger seep into his voice as he lifted off Steve and pushed himself off the bed. "If that's what you want there are plenty of others for you to choose from." 

"But I want you," Steve said, following Danny to stand, using his height as an advantage over him. "And Delano doesn't want to get on my bad side. Trust me." 

"Trust you?" Danny gave a low chuckle. "It's not about trust, it's about business. My contract isn't the kind that can have me sold to someone like that." 

"You think he won't make it into that? For me? For what I can give him? You said it yourself, it's about business. You make him money, but he can make more by changing your deal and letting me have you." 

"Screw you," Danny said, turning away, real anger mixing in with his cover. 

"Hey!" Steve yelled, grabbing Danny's arm and spinning him back. "You don't want to get on my bad side either," he warned. 

Danny gulped. "What are you doing?" his question genuine and his cover was gone. He was partly out of the loop as far as planning was concerned, his reactions were real. And in this moment he just wanted to know what the hell Steve was playing at. 

"Everything I have to, to get you out of here," and Danny's eyes narrowed in confusion. How much of that statement was Steve the corrupt cop he was playing, and how much was just Steve, answering Danny's honest question? 

The stakes were raised. Whatever desperation Steve showed to get Danny out, to get him for himself… it was expensive and Delano would play on that. He'd need something big from Steve in order to pay for it. Which either put Steve into huge debt with a crime boss, or he did have something to pay with. Something that would enable them to catch Delano. But it meant now that Danny was being put in the same situation as those poor Chinese teenagers who got passed along like meat and he didn't like it. Mainly because Steve was right and Delano would do it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had a quick shower, dressed and left, leaving Danny to tidy up in the room after cleaning himself up. He was changing the sheets on the bed when the door opened and Murphy walked in. 

"Well done, Danny. The boss is proud of you."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. Murphy pointed up to where the cameras were. "You were watching?"

"Yeah," Murphy answered, coming closer and running a hand up Danny's arm, making him shiver. "Frank's really happy with what you got from McGarrett. They're having a meeting right now."

"What?" Danny answered. That was quick. But if Delano had been watching live, then he'd want to pounce. To capitalize on whatever information Steve had for him that was worth buying out his contract. 

"It's a shame," Murphy sighed, the hand now moving down Danny's bare torso. "I'd been looking forward to having another go with you at some point. You do have a pretty mouth."

Danny held back his shudder as he remembered his 'audition' to work for them, having to get down on his knees for Murphy. He'd made it through that, even if he had gone straight to the toilet after getting home so he could vomit everything back up. 

"Yeah, it's a real shame," Danny shot back.

"Don't take that tone with me, Daniel. Just 'cause McGarrett is obsessed with you, doesn't mean he'll get what he wants from Frank. And you'd be best to remember that and stay on my good side." Murphy moved behind Danny, grabbed his hips and pulled him back against him and Danny could feel him rubbing off and thanked any deity listening for the two pairs of pants between them. 

"You already negotiated exclusivity. You shouldn't be touching me right now."

"No, the exclusivity is for clients. Doesn't say anything about management," Murphy leered before pulling away again and slapping Danny's ass. Hard. "And you've been hiding that kinky side from us, too. Seems McGarrett was able to draw it out of you. Tell me, Danny, are you falling for him as much as he's falling for you?"

Danny moved around the bed tucking in the corners of the sheets but really doing it to get away from Murphy. "Yet again, I remind everyone that this isn't a romantic comedy. It's just business. Frank wants me to do what I can to keep McGarrett on side, so that's what I'm doing." 

"Keep it that way," Murphy said, backing towards the door. "Entanglements just bring trouble. And don't go home yet. Frank may need to see you after he's done with McGarrett."

*

It seemed Frank didn't need to see Danny. Whether that was good or bad was debatable. Either McGarrett's grand plan (that Danny wasn't fully in the loop on, which was beyond frustrating and he felt like a pawn) wasn't working as planned, or maybe Frank just wasn't going to tell Danny he'd been sold as a slave rather than a rent boy. 

Either way, Danny had been able to go home, his mind churning instead with what could possibly go wrong, how he'd get out of things and just what the hell had happened between him and Steve and was there more to it than just the case?

He didn't want to think about the latter but it kept creeping into his thoughts when he should be concentrating on the facts he knew. Until he realized that he didn't know many of the facts. He knew Fryer was working with Steve and Five-0 on putting together a sting-like operation on Delano. And he knew that when he needed to be looped in he would be. But it made him feel like he really was just a hooker. Just some witness who they'd flipped and were keeping an eye on, not the seasoned cop that he was. But as much as he was being watched by the cops, he was also being watched by Delano's crew. Specifically, Murphy. Who made him sick and yet he knew that Delano still wasn't taking chances with the boss of Five-0 being so corruptible and as such would keep an eye on everything. Maybe it just wasn't possible to safely get word to Danny about the plan.

He finally slept and didn't wake until noon. By the time he got himself organized and headed to the club, it was already mid-afternoon and there had been no sign and no communication of anything that looked like friend or foe and he prided himself on his skills - and being able to spot tails was one of them.

He did his paperwork for the night before and, not for the first time, marveled at how Delano seemed to gather more of a paper trail for a prostitution business than he ever had to fill out for the Force. Even if the things he was signing here never actually mentioned sex for money and instead covered it with veiled terms hiding the true nature of the business. 

He was asked to visit Delano's office by Greta as she made her way back into the main office area. She certainly didn't see it as out of the ordinary, no one ever did. Delano met with a lot of his girls and some of his men for various reasons and everyone just went along with it. But Danny hadn't seen him as often as he had in the last few days and now he expected that this was to talk about McGarrett's offer.

He knocked politely before going in, hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans and his t-shirt, though originally white, had seen better days. "Come in, Danny, we've got a lot to talk about."

"I figure this is about McGarrett."

"He's obsessed with you," Delano said, tapping a pen against his lips as Danny did nothing more than shrug in response. Frank stood, dropping the pen on his desk and started to move around. "Come here," he gestured and Danny moved to meet him half way. 

Frank leaned back on the desk and widened his stance, then reached out and took one of Danny's wrists and pulled him in closer. 

"Sometimes I have to make really tough decisions," Frank started, a hand wandering lower to cup Danny's ass. "And McGarrett has certainly thrown some interesting conundrums my way."

"He's warning you about cops? They're after you for that murder," Danny said, shrinking a little even though it pained him to do it, but his cover wasn't the brash and tough man that Danny really was, though he could still take care of himself and he still knew things.

"They want to pin a lot of things on me. I'm constantly being harassed under the guise of investigation."

"McGarrett told you what you wanted? He said he had…"

"He told me some very serious things, Danny. Very serious. Things that, if true, would make this place fall down like a house of cards and all these good people would be out of jobs. Including you. But then, maybe not you, because his price for this information, was buying you out of your contract."

"I told him my contract isn't like that."

"And he told you I'd force you into a new one for him and that's not true." Delano stroked a hand around Danny's neck. 

"It's not? But that was his price for the information unless… you gave him something else?"

"No, no I didn't," Delano sighed. "I admit, I promised him he could have you. I needed 24 hours to verify his information and then pay him."

"I'm confused. You're not going to force me to change my contract, but you're going to pay him what he wants?" Danny had a sinking feeling. Delano was up to something and it wasn't good. He was too calm as well. Danny didn't like it.

"It really is a shame, Danny. You were popular with the clients, you always helped everyone out, and I know how much you comforted Stacy when that tourist tried to attack her." Danny tried to pull back but Frank's hold on him tightened. "It pains me to find out that this whole time, you were working against me."

"Against you?" Danny tried to laugh it off. "How can I…?"

"You're a cop, Danny. It was clever, you know? The new guy in town that no one really knew, it meant my friends in the police department didn't know you properly to identify you by sight or name. Only when I asked them to look deeper did they find your records." Danny struggled against Delano again and that was when he felt the small pinprick on the top of his ass. A needle that Delano had hidden up his sleeve had made its way into his groping hand and he'd injected Danny with something by the pulled down waistline of his jeans. Now he wished he didn't wear them slung so low.

"What the…?" he began to feel woozy,

"I'd have bought McGarrett turning dirty, hell, I'd easily buy him being so besotted with you, but not this fast. I knew something was wrong. You were working with Hanamoa before he died. McGarrett stepped in as your handler and he tried to get you out smoothly in case you were needed back in again but it backfired on him and on you." Delano postulated as he steered a dizzy Danny over to the plush sofa and set him down on it. Danny hated this sofa. He didn't want to know what they'd find if they ran a blacklight over the material, but even as Delano let go of him, he couldn't work out how to sit up.

"What did you…?" Danny floundered. 

"I have a friend, Danny. A friend who helps me when people get in the way or I don't want them around here anymore, and he's going to help me out with you."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," Danny closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the world would stop spinning when he reopened them. 

"I'm not going to kill you, Danny. Then I'd have to worry about a body, oh no. McGarrett had the right idea about you, so my friend is going to take you someplace where he can get some use out of you. He already bought out your contract this morning."

Delano just gave a dirty laugh and Danny struggled again to make his body work. "No," he managed to get out, fear lancing through his body as he thought of what was in store for him. His only thoughts were on Grace, on her never knowing what happened to her father and yet, he didn't want her to know. Thoughts about losing the case, as well as losing everything else about himself in the process. No one truly knew what happened when Delano sold people like this but one thing for sure was that they were never seen again. 

Danny was different. He had strength, he would fight. He lifted his arms haphazardly and too slowly to do anything other than get caught by Frank and pinned back down to his sides. While he was drugged he was useless.

"Just rest, Danny. When you wake up, it'll be to a new life…"

*

When Danny came to, he was in a dank, metallic room. It was covered in rust and damp and stunk of the sea. It was dark, lit only by a hanging lightbulb and his first thought was that he must be on a freighter of some kind. He was being taken away from Hawaii, away from his life, his daughter, anyone who knew who he was.

He was on a reasonably soft surface. A little bit of shuffling and he saw it was a worn mattress and his ankles and wrists were bound with plastic tags.

His movement must have caught the attention of someone in the room as he heard them speak in what sounded like Chinese. "What…?" he asked, hopeful that this wasn't someone out to attack him further, but didn't wish this fate on anyone else. 

"I'm sorry. It's not often I get a native English speaker in my grasp," the voice said instead. 

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Master."

"No, thanks," Danny answered then was backhanded for his troubles, his lip stung and he tasted blood. He scrambled to sit up more, resting against the cold metal of the ship. 

"I was told you'd be more spirited than I'd gotten used to. Trust me; I will break you of it."

"Go to hell," Danny spat and it was greeted by a low chuckle. 

"With that attitude you might last longer than the others. You're a strong man. A cop. Your pain threshold is probably quite high."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it doesn't need testing," Danny answered, still groggy from the drug he'd been given, he didn't feel like he had the strength to fight back and right now he'd stay on the defensive but he'd need to pick his moment.

The man pulled a knife from the back of his trousers, checked it in the light then brought it down over Danny's chest, dipping it under the cloth of his t-shirt and ripping it down the middle. He then broke the material at the shoulders and was able to tear it from Danny's body while his hands remained bound. He then placed the knife back in the centre of Danny's chest, resting the tip against his skin and Danny caught his breath, anticipating what might happen. 

The knife dug in and trailed a thin line down to his belly. He held in any cry of pain and gritted his teeth. 

"Very good. You didn't even fight me. Maybe breaking you isn't going to be so hard after all."

"You son of a bitch. The moment I get my hands free I'm going to kill you. Do you understand?" Danny voiced, hearing the catch in his throat as he spoke. 

His hair was caught tightly and his head pulled back as the man came closer and sneered. "It's a good thing your hands are going to stay tied up then, isn't it? And once we're on the move I'm going to have a lot of fun with you…" his head was roughly shoved to the side as it was let go of and the man stood.

Danny struggled onto his knees. The man put his hands on his hips then kicked Danny over again so he was lying on his side, gasping for breath as the air was knocked out him with little difficulty. 

"Stay down, Danny Williams. Your place is below me. Do not try to stand."

Danny was about to say something back when there was the sound of thudding and gunshots from above. He looked at the ceiling and strained his ears. He could only hope… "That doesn't sound good," Danny said, hoping to get a response of some kind but the man's face remained passive, giving nothing away. 

The man went to the heavy door and pulled it open; unable to avoid the metallic scraping sound as he did so. He didn't close it fully behind him, just pulled it over but it was still open enough that Danny could hear things from the corridor outside.

Danny made a point of struggling to his knees again, the effort still taking it out of him as the drug kept him feeling sluggish and the world still a little blurry but even if this wasn't a rescue, it was still his chance to get out. 

The door swung open again, so fast this time that it squealed loudly enough to make Danny flinch. Then he saw him. McGarrett was standing there, gun raised, face like thunder as he came into the room.

"Steve?" he asked.

"Danny," McGarrett holstered his gun after clearing the room and came rushing to Danny's side, replacing it in his hand with a small knife that he used to cut the ties away from Danny's wrists.

"Your plan sucked," Danny slurred as he felt Steve's careful hands stroke his now free wrists and then up to cup his face and check he was alert.

"Did it?"

"You got me kidnapped, so yeah."

"But I'm right here, you're no longer kidnapped and we've got Delano in custody and now Wo Fat as well."

"Wo who?"

"The guy Delano's been selling all those people to."

"The guy who was just in here? Oh," Danny nodded. Okay, so he had a name for the guy now. It didn't make a huge difference, but knowing he was in custody helped ease his worry. That and knowing if they'd collected Delano as well, then he no longer had to worry about being undercover again. He could go back to his own life.

"I told you I had your back, Danny," Steve maneuvered Danny's head so that he could look him in the eyes, to let Danny know he meant what he was saying and Danny felt himself smile for the first time in ages. At least, genuinely smiling. Maybe having Five-0 help out wasn't so bad after all. 

Steve stood and grasped Danny under his arms to haul him to his feet. He then leaned down to cut the ties at his ankles, with Danny steadying himself with his hands on Steve's shoulders. 

"Wait, wait, wait… what about the leak in the department?" Danny asked. His brain was slow, but he was starting to put pieces together. 

"When Delano sent your picture out, we caught him. Name's Kaleo. You know him?"

Danny shook his head.

"Chin and Kono picked him up a little while ago, they've taken him in."

"Who's with you now?"

"Fryer and SWAT are rounding everyone up. They've got it in hand while I take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

"We gotta get you to a hospital, Danny," Steve said and Danny's mouth formed his 'oh' of understanding but he didn't articulate it. Steve's hand found its way under his shoulder and kept him steady as they walked out of the room, down the corridor and up the steps to the deck. "How come you always have your shirt off?" Steve asked as they made it into the sunshine. 

"It's not by design, McGarrett. It just keeps happening around you."

Steve shrugged. "I don't honestly mind. I quite like it, in fact."

*

Danny was put in an ambulance and taken away. He slept a little and the drug wore off more. All he knew was it was some kind of roofie with a name he couldn't pronounce but that sounded like an Aztec God and the knife wound and split lip were cleaned up but neither were serious or needed any stitching. He was just battered and bruised and would heal in a few days.

When he woke the second time it was to find McGarrett at his bedside. "Hey," he said, clearing his dry throat after. 

"Hey," Steve came around from where he was leaning on the bottom of the bed and came to sit next to him. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't check up on my partner after what he's been through?"

Danny frowned. "That's very nice, but unless I got hit on the head and lost part of my memory, I'm not your partner."

"Then what was all that we did the last few days?"

"That was you getting me into ten times the amount of trouble I can get myself into. That was you not telling me what the hell was actually going on. That was you setting me up to get outed as an undercover cop and then kidnapped and possibly killed. That was me, hanging on for dear life as everything spun out of control."

"If we hadn't done it my way, you'd still be embedded, knowing you could get outed as a cop at any minute after Meka's death, instead we controlled how they found out. I had eyes on you the whole time and the minute I could I closed in. I was never going to let you get killed, Danny."

"I'm in a hospital, Steven," Danny gritted out.

"You got a little bit drugged. I couldn't stop that."

"A little…? You know, I'm not going to argue with you. You're insane. Your logic is not the logic of a normal person."

"Hey, Danny," Steve's face lost its amused smirk and instead turned more serious. "I was _**never**_ going to let anything happen to you. Five-0 is a family. We take care of each other."

"I'm not Five-0."

Steve raised an eyebrow then patted Danny's shoulder. "I already made you my partner. We're going to get along great." Before Danny could say anything, Steve continued. "Hey, also, we need to work out your living arrangements. From what I can see in your file, you actually gave up your lease before going undercover and put your stuff in storage?"

"They wanted to knock down my building and turn it into luxury condos. I figured I may as well save myself the hassle of paying rent for somewhere I wasn't actually living and moved my stuff out. Figured I'd move into a hotel until I found a new place."

"No need, you can come stay with me."

Danny struggled to right himself into a higher sitting position. "Steve, what are you doing? We met in the weirdest way possible during my undercover assignment. You don't really know me."

"I know enough. You're a good cop, and you moved to Hawaii to be near your daughter, which makes you a good man."

"Thank you," Danny said, meaning it and actually feeling humbled by Steve's words and his desire to make sure Danny was okay. Even if it was Steve that landed him here, the man wasn't shying away from cleaning up his messes. 

"That, and you're fantastic in bed," Steve reached in, cupped Danny's face in both his hands and kissed him, adding his tongue when Danny breathed in, surprised by the action. Danny couldn't help but respond, a hand coming to Steve's shoulder and skirting up into his neck and the back of his hair. As the kiss ended, Steve stayed close. "Just out of curiosity, where does the real Danny stand on the kinky stuff?"

Danny shoved Steve away with a laugh. "Fuck off, McGarrett."

*

Danny had been kept in overnight for observation but he was fine. Fryer had come by and dropped off the bag of clothes he kept in the trunk of his car, as well as parking said car in the lot for him. A car he'd not had the chance to drive in almost five weeks and had missed. 

It made things easier in the morning and it felt good to dress in proper clothes again. To be fair, some of what he'd worn as a hooker wasn't bad and a lot of it was very comfortable, but he liked his usual style. Especially for during the day when he was working or out and about. 

He pulled on the dark grey trousers and striped shirt, deciding not to worry about the tie and just left the top two buttons undone. He technically wasn't working again yet, so the tie could wait a little longer.

He was going to stop by the precinct, but there wasn't much there for him right now and any reports he needed to finish, well, he should probably coordinate with Five-0 over those, so he made his way to their headquarters instead. He made his way up the stairs of the Palace and along the corridors until he reached a glass door. Inside, the seal on the floor gave away just who worked in here. He'd been here before, but had still been angry enough to not notice the details of the place.

It was nice, and looked much better than the desks and cubicles of the precinct. He pushed in as he saw the three members of the team standing around their computer table. 

"Hey," he said, one hand in a pocket, the other moving around more freely. 

Everyone greeted him as he came closer; Kono even came in for a hug. 

"So, I thought I'd pop in and get up to speed on the reports and everything before heading over to the precinct. Don't want to double up on anything and waste time."

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Uh… expediency. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that office over there that's yours."

Danny looked back and forth between the office and Steve, then over to Chin and Kono, unsure what to say. As much as Steve had talked about 'partnership' in the hospital the day before, he didn't actually believe that he was now a member of Five-0. For one, he'd never agreed to it or signed any paperwork for the transfer.

Steve came around the table, closer to Danny and pulled something out of one of the pockets of his cargoes. He tugged on Danny's waistband and when he pulled back, Danny looked down to see a Five-0 badge attached to his hip. 

"Now it's official," Steve leaned down and kissed Danny's lips briefly. 

"Okay, first," Danny said, getting his wits about him again, hating that Steve always seemed to put him off guard. "This is a place of work. There's no kissing at work. Second… I never agreed to join Five-0. I'm quite happy where I am, thank you." He moved to take off the badge but Steve's hand stopped him. 

"The precinct had a mole. It might even have more. Over there they call you haole and stick you with the jobs they don't want because you're an outsider. Here, you're ohana. Family. Here you can make more of a difference than you could there and get far more respect from your colleagues while doing it."

Danny looked over to Chin and Kono. "He's got a point, brah," Chin said. "Trust me, I know what it's like when they don't want you around. You're better off here."

"And we need your help," Kono said. "Boss needs a partner before he drives us insane."

"You mean he needs a babysitter," Danny said back to her and she tilted her head in agreement. "Okay, fine," he said, giving in. Though part of him had given in long ago and how did that even happen? How did McGarrett read him so well, to know that it would go this way?

Steve spun him so he was leaning back against the table and then swooped in for another kiss. Danny pushed him away, swatting at his hands. "Hey, hold it, McGarrett, what was the first rule, huh? No kissing at work!"

"Rules were made to broken, Danny," Steve said as he planted a smacking kiss to Danny's forehead before letting him go. 

"And another thing. When did I agree to the kissing thing in the first place?"

"We're just going to go to lunch," Chin pointed behind himself and backed up alongside Kono. 

"It's ten in the morning," Danny said. 

"A long lunch," Kono nodded and pushed Chin to get him moving faster so they could get away. 

Danny turned back to Steve who had his arms crossed. 

"Look, Danny, I know what we did was undercover but I'm not an idiot and neither are you. Not all of that was for Delano's benefit. Some of it… a lot of it, was purely for us. The best lies have elements of truth to them."

"Even if that were the case," Danny held a hand up. "And I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying… normal people don't just assume things. You can't just hit me over the head with a club and drag me back to your cave."

"I can't?" Steve blanched but there was amusement in his eyes again. 

"No, you Neanderthal animal. And don't forget, our 'lies' were caught out."

"By design, but fine," Steve's hands fell petulantly to his sides. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely-"

"Danny, come on. This is ridiculous. I've already seen you naked, we've had very dirty sex and you're going to be living with me while you find your own place."

"That does not excuse you from good manners and the long held tradition of a meal, perhaps even a movie or some other form of entertainment. And you will pay. Not because I'm some kind of wilting flower of a girl, but because you landed me in hospital yesterday and you owe me."

"I'm-"

"You _**owe**_ me."

"Fine. How's your chest by the way?"

"It's okay, just a scratch."

"Can I see?" Steve reached out to Danny's buttons. 

"No you cannot see, I'm not taking my shirt off for you."

"Stop being so sensitive about this."

"Sensitive?" Danny fought off Steve's groping fingers again. "I'm being sensitive? Because I got knifed in the chest and won't let you pick at the scabs? Oh my god, you are such a five year old."

Danny continued to slap at Steve's hands and the whole thing descended into some kind of surreal wrestling match until Steve's lips were on his again and he gave in, a hand floundering until it connected with the table and he could lean back against it again for support. The slapping turned to pawing and hands roved over clothed skin, pulling each other in tightly.

Steve turned his head to Danny's ear and neck. "Have I worn you down from rule number one already?" He gave a small giggle as he kissed and sucked his way down Danny's neck. 

"How do you do that, huh? How do you worm your way into my life so easily and make me change my mind on everything?"

"Navy SEAL," Steve pointed out. 

"Deranged caveman, more like. I hate you, so much." His hand clenched into the hair at the nap of Steve's neck. 

"No, you don't." Steve kissed him again, and when he pulled back his face just seemed happy. Innocently happy and Danny softened. 

"No, I don't."

He used to think Five-0 lorded it about the place, was given too much leeway to run roughshod over police procedure and was run by an insane military man who got off on explosions and power. Now he knew that Five-0 did good work and it would be a good thing to be part of. 

But the thing about the insane military man? That bit was still true. 

But now he actually kinda liked that.


End file.
